


My Prize

by Whispering_Void



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Forced Orgasm, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Void/pseuds/Whispering_Void
Summary: A few pets play a game for high stakes





	My Prize

# My Prize

#### Copyright 2019 - WhisperingVoid

The pet glances around the room once again, eyes trying to focus on anything for distraction. Muffled moans bounce off the walls in the small room, barely covering the heavy vibrations of motors working hard to drag orgasms out of the pets tied to them. The air is filled with the thick, heavy scent of leather, sweat, and sex. The light being cast from the LED strips along the corners of the walls seems to be filtered through a fog of lust. Illuminating enough to see the three pets tied to the floor but dim enough that no clear details can be seen.  
  
His moans flow freely from his throat, escaping around the thick ball gagging his mouth, in long, deep drones. Each breath in is a moment of silence while each exhale is an unstoppable lust and desperation filled tremor of his voice. The fox, struggling to keep his breathing slow, controlled, and steady, returns to watching the other pets in the room for any signs of weakness. This game isn't about resisting the urge to orgasm, this game is about lasting longer than the rest. The machine between his legs will force an orgasm whether wanted or not. It is just a matter of time and who lasts longest.  
  
Eyes darting, again looking for anything to distract his mind from the fever and spell of the situation, he sees the pet across from him squeezing their bound legs while shaking. A bunny, brown and white short fur and long ears, strapped down in front of the wall painted with a large number three. They are bound much like he is. Hands and arms in a rope binder behind the back, though he wonders if theirs are attached to their tale like his, lifting it tight. A rope harness is braided up and down their chest, attaching to their thighs and restricting movement. Their legs are both tied ankle to thigh, and knee to knee with a large, vibrating Sybian saddle caught between. A flow liquid drips down the sides of the saddle from behind the gold metal chastity plate on their waist. Even as he watches, the bunny doubles over as much as the ropes allows. Drool flows like a small fountain from their ball-gag, their voice pitches into the frantic gasps of orgasm, and the Sybian under them goes silent.  
  
He looks to his left at the other pet, a wolf with dark grays of long fur, and catches their eye. Both of them share a single, fleeting moment of understand before the vibrations between their legs and deep in their asses grows even stronger. Instead of a steady pounding vibration there is now a rhythmic pulse, a stronger hit to the vibrations that sends electric tingles up his spine. He squirms, knees pulling against the ropes, and tries to escape. The action only tightens his grip around the toy deep inside of him which intensifies the sensations. With a whimpering moan he forces himself to relax as much as possible. Deep breaths, deep moans. There is an unexpected new scent in the air, fueling the growing desire to give in to orgasm. The bunny's scent of sex, released after orgasm, is filling the small room. It only adds another element of danger for loss.  
  
He can feel the muscles of his ass squeezing involuntarily around the thick, smooth rod penetrating him. That rod, while silicon and soft on the outside, has a solid core that continues to drive unyielding vibrations to his prostate. Each extra pulse of power from the new setting of the Sybian causes his breath to gasp and bubble around the ball-gag. Each second of time brings his mind down into the fog of arousal and need, pushing him closer to over the edge of an orgasm. Already, as his head drops, he see the trail of liquid escaping his chastity cage as his prostate is worked relentlessly. He is so close, he just wants to let go, but the wolf hasn't had an orgasm yet either so he needs to last longer.  
  
There is a small click that echos off the bare walls, barely heard over the near constant drone of deep moans from both wolf and fox. Their voices hitch, stopped in a moment of awareness before cascading into grunts and yelps of pleasure. The deep hum of machine motors changes pitch as the Sybian settings are flipped to include a swift circular rotation of the anal rods. Each pet looks at the other with fear, desire, and challenge in their eyes as drool pours out of their gagged mouths. Both of their chests pumping frantically as they lose control of their gasping breaths.  
  
He feels the rod rotate in quick circles and cannot move his body enough to avoid it dragging across his prostate. The deep sensation of fluid being pushed up between his legs and out of his tightly trapped cock causes his eyes to roll. The rod, uncaring of its captive, makes another pass and the heat of orgasm bites at his balls. He can feel the pressure building and cannot stop it any longer. He is the toy and the toy he is riding is the master as the rod continues to drift, from right to left, over his prostate. His breathing breaks to shallow, quick whines as he hears the wolf begin to whimper and whine. The wolf is losing control, he can win this if he just clamps down long enough to stop the orgasm. Already his body is convulsing, beyond the edge of release. He just tries to clamp down, stop the flow of fluid for another second or two, when the rod hits his prostate in perfect time with a strong vibrating pulse.  
  
He doubles over, unable to contain the orgasm. His eyes cross and the room blurs as his voice cries out around the ball gag. The Sybian shuts off under him, the room dropping into silence except for two pets crying out in their bound, forced orgasms. He can't think, he can breath, the stress and pressure of holding it back for so long makes the orgasm even more powerful. Then, like a dream, it is over and he is aware of the thick strains of semen that are splashed across the floor under him. His body shakes as he straightens his back, looks up, and finds the Mistress there in the room with them.  
  
She smiles down at him, benevolent and beautiful. Her lithe otter body and its tan fur the very embodiment of lust for him. Even now, seconds after an orgasm, he feels his cock push against the chastity at the sight of her naked body. She hides nothing from her pets, not even the clearly visible signs of heat dripping down her legs. Her body is for their eyes and she always gives them what they deserve. She turns and leans down to the bunny lifting her tail, giving him and the wolf a clear view of what they desire more than anything.  
  
"My wonderful pet", she says with stern words,"this is your third loss and the fastest of the three. I will not have a pet trained to be lazy." The statement is punctuated by the sharp sound of a slap and the whimper of the bunny's voice. "You will play to win or you will not play at all. I will deal with you personally, tomorrow, after I reward the others."  
  
He feels his heart begin to race as she stands up tall, turning to regard him and the wolf with a smile on her face. He can't remember if it was his voice or the wolf's the cried out in defeat first. From a quick, wordless glance to the wolf the concern is shared. They don't know who the winner was. This is his second time. The first time he lost quickly, inexperienced, but he remembered the winner was approached first. Watching as she turned to kneel in-front of him, he feels an elation beyond words fill his chest.  
  
"What a good pet you are. You did so very well," she says with love in her voice and radiating in those deep blue eyes as she strokes his ear playfully. "I'm sure that by next year you will win." She finishes the statement and savors the look of confusion and dread on his face.  
  
He feels her tap the metal locking his cock away from touch and looks down obediently. As she lovingly brushes the fur of his stomach away to display the lock he can see the digital timer now reading fifty-two. When he came into the room it was reading nine. He had already worn the chastity device for six months prior. He took a gamble, a chance for a full night of release, and now he knew he had lost. The visual confirmation of fifty-two more weeks of chastity for him sent a chill down his spine and forced an undignified whine from his throat. His only hope, from this point forward, would be if he won the favor of his Mistress for a reduction of time.  
  
"Now then, for my prize", she says as she stands up and walks over to the wolf. Kneeling down before him and carefully gave the chastity device a small twist the vented metal cover slips off. The wolf's cock almost instantly begins to grow to full erection for their Mistress. She laughs and strokes his ears as she gazed at the pulsing cock. "Yes, that will do quite nicely for tonight. Let's get you off this toy so that you can bring my prize to the bedroom shall we? I've never liked waiting to enjoy my toys."

**Author's Note:**

> About
> 
> This is the first piece I really wrote to share when I openly started interacting with the furry community so it is somewhat fitting this is the first piece I'm experimenting with now. I often find inspiration in other's creativity and this was no exception! Fun fact, while the characters have no names the "main" character is a fox because that's what I thought my sona would be! Now here I am a silly panda instead.  
>    
>  Feedback welcome, though this is an older piece of mine.


End file.
